This invention relates generally to physical fitness, and more particularly to the field of exercise equipment.
Fitness classes in which an instructor leads a group in a variety of routines are a popular form of exercise. Similarly, videos showing fitness routines that enable individuals to conveniently exercise at home are also popular. The exercises presented are often aerobic in nature, i.e. vigorous movement intended to raise the heart rate. Exercises directed to improving strength or flexibility may also be performed, usually at a slower pace.
Whether given live or by video, in most cases the participants or viewers are expected to follow and keep up with the pace set by the instructor. A drawback to this arrangement is that it compels the participants as a group to be at more or less the same level of health, fitness, or ability. As a result, people who are injured, disabled, aged (seniors), obese, or otherwise less fit may be unable to maintain the necessary level of exertion for the extended periods required. These people may be forced to forego some portion of the exercise routine, and therefore may fail to receive its full benefit.
Some people may also find it difficult or impossible to remain standing for all or part of the class. This is a problem since many if not most fitness class routines are done from a standing position. Again, the people affected may have to sit out for part of the class. Further, those people whose injuries or disabilities preclude them from standing unaided, such as people who have suffered a sprained ankle or broken leg, or who are in wheelchairs, are generally unable to participate at all in exercise classes or videos directed at the general population.
Exercisers who are less fit and become tired or unable to keep up are of course free to rest by standing, if possible, or by sitting down. However, as noted this approach can be dissatisfying since while resting the exerciser is not deriving any exercise benefit. In addition, sitting on the floor without any support can be uncomfortable or stressful. It can also be difficult to return to a standing position when the person wishes to resume exercise. These considerations are particularly pertinent where, as noted, the people involved are already weaker and less able than the other exercisers.
Another option is to choose a less strenuous routine. However, there may not be a class or video available with the same exercise approach or routine, or led by the same desired instructor. Even if available, such a class may be too easy, and therefore not provide sufficient exercise benefit. As well, the fundamental problems of some exercises being too hard to follow, and the necessity to remain standing, still remain.
Yet another approach is suggested by the popularity of stepping classes, since stepping is an exercise that accommodates exercisers of differing ability, to some extent. Stepping is a highly aerobic exercise that essentially consists of stepping on and off a special platform. The height of the platform can be adjusted for the needs of each individual by selectively adding one or more pairs of stackable risers underneath the platform. The type of platform and risers in common use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,318,489 and 5,158,512 to Irwin. Another design for an aerobic climbing step/bench is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,579 to Wilkinson.
In practice, advanced exercisers may use several riser-pairs to increase the height of the platform and present a more challenging exercise. Similarly, less advanced or weaker exercisers may use only one riser-pair, or even none. In this way, a stepping class can accommodate a variety of users. The popularity of stepping, along with the stackable nature of the platforms and risers, which allows them to be compactly stored, has led to a fairly widespread availability of stepping equipment in health and fitness clubs. Exercisers at home who use a step-class video can purchase their own platform and risers.
However, although stepping incorporates some adaptability for individual exerciser ability, again it is not a universal solution. While popular with some exercisers, stepping is still just one particular exercise that doesn""t appeal to everyone. Further, it is by nature very strenuous, even where the exerciser uses only one riser-pair, or even no risers at all. The intensity of the exercise, as well as the self-evident requirement for continuous standing suggests that stepping is likely to have only limited appeal to less fit individuals, and offers no solution at all to individuals of any fitness level who have difficulty standing.
Yet another approach might be to provide some sort of supporting device for use during exercise. One possible device is illustrated in a design patent issued to Wilson, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,950, for an exercise stand. Wilson shows a stand with a seat, a backrest, a crossbar and two wide handlebars, and a two-step footrest that retracts under the seat. A figure is shown leaning against the exercise stand, using the crossbar for support. However, the device appears to be awkward, cumbersome, and somewhat complicated.
Another suggested device is U.S. Pat. No. Des. 342,106, issued to Campbell for an exercise chair. This shows a metal-frame chair where both the seat and backrest are wide, long, and padded. The chair is outfitted with a pulley-like device that retracts into a large metallic enclosure mounted under the seat, is anchored at the back, and has two hand stirrups. The Campbell chair appears to be heavy and meant to function as an exercise machine in its own right. The device does not appear to offer any particular utility for exercise class participants.
As a result, there does not appear to be any practical method or structure that enables general fitness classes or routines to be more inclusive of exercisers that are less fit or who have difficulty standing.
What is required is an exercise device which overcomes the problems faced by less fit, injured, or disabled people who wish to exercise and take fitness classes. Most particularly, the device should function to support exercisers in response to and to the extent required by their individual needs. That is, the device should support people who cannot stand at all and who need full support throughout the class, as well as those whose need is for temporary support at various intervals. The exercise device should be adjustable so that it can be comfortably used by exercisers of various heights and body shapes.
While using the device, exercisers should be able to participate to the full extent of their desire and ability. This means that exercisers at the highest fitness level who cannot stand due to injury should still be able to perform high intensity workouts and derive full exercise benefit while using the device. Permanently disabled people who cannot stand but are otherwise fit would similarly benefit. More conventional users, including seniors, the obese and less fit, should be able to exercise at a graduated or less intense level of effort, commensurate with their ability and condition, even while using the device to rest from the rigour of the regular class. The device should also provide this latter group of users with a more satisfying way to rest than by standing unsupported or by sitting on the floor. Moreover, it would be advantageous to be able to return to a standing position and rejoin the class with less effort than that needed to stand up from a sitting position on the floor.
In this way, the exercise device should expand class participation beyond the conventional xe2x80x9call or nothingxe2x80x9d experience, whereby the exerciser either fully participates, or rests by standing or sitting and obtains no exercise benefit. As noted it should also allow for the inclusion of people who would otherwise not be able to participate. The exercise device thereby should enable everyone who wishes to exercise to work-out at their own appropriate pace, and provide improved health benefits.
Finally, it would be advantageous if the exercise device were lightweight and capable of compact storage, so that it would be convenient for an exercise club to keep a sufficient number of devices for its members available on its premises, and so it would be convenient for home use.
Accordingly, there is provided an exercise device comprising:
a support platform, to support a user;
a frame, extending below the support platform, to support the support platform; and
a base-engaging section, positioned below the frame, and being sized and shaped to engage a step-riser;
wherein, said support platform may be set to one or more predetermined heights above a flat surface to accommodate users of different sizes, by said exercise device being placed on the flat surface or one or more step-risers.